Ian Sinclair
Ian Sinclair (born March 2, 1984 in Dallas, Texas) is an American ADR director and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Nomad of Nowhere (2018) - Ranch Hand *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Bhodi Rook, LEGO Stormtroopers Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Mike (ep21), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Grossular (Announced) *All Out!! (2016) - Etsugo Oharano (Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Alcides *Aquarion (2008) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Malloy Drezza *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Tanaka, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Nile Dawk, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Mr. Hasegawa *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Mr. Hasegawa *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Toraji Ishida, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (ep23), Samurai (ep24), Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Ren Nikaido *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Ryota Sudou *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Ryota Sudou *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Sei (ep1), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Baldroy, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Baldroy *Black Butler II (2012) - Baldroy, Raven (ep12) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Kaname Asahina *Casshern Sins (2010) - Akoz (ep3), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Einslot (Announced) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Makoto Sakamoto (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Hiroshi Nagayama, Gaindhi (ep5), Obori (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Yu Kanda (eps53-92), Chaozii Han (ep51), Robert, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Yu Kanda *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Six/Henry, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ryohei Kuze *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Juzo Sakakura (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Akira Shindou (ep13) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Whis *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Kawamoto (ep14), Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Hijikata Toshizo (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Douglas Rosenberg, Steve Beckman (ep26) *Endride (2016) - Emilio Langheim (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ani-Bone MS (ep17), Additional Voices *First Love Monster (2016) - Atsushi Taga (Announced) *Fractale (2012) - Takamy *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Liam, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Gangsta. (2015) - Worick Arcangelo (Announced) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Flea Guildy (ep10) *Gosick (2017) - Maxime (ep4; Announced) *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Masashi Togaito *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Daiki Ninomiya *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2017) - Younger Hermann Wolff (ep11; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - R''' *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - R *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - '''Eiji Kashii/'Ox' (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Otohiko *Karneval (2014) - Hirato *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Jun Sasaki (ep1; Announced) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Ikeshita (ep11), Imai (ep24), Senior B (ep1), Senior C (ep2), Senior H (ep2), Thug C (ep1), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Ōrang *Level E (2012) - Colin *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Sobi Nakajima, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Gerard Augre *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Takeru Ooyama *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Takeru Ooyama *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Daniela Carneiro, Jr. (ep11) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Mezo Shoji (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Albrecht (ep6) *Nabari (2009) - Tanaka (ep9), Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Hajime Sugoroku (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - John Hunter *Noragami (2015) - Daikoku *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Kinshiro Toyama *One Piece (2012-2016) - Brook, Ryuma, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Boy 1 (ep25), Teacher (ep17) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Masayuki Sanada *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuo Okura (ep1) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Nyudo (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Favaro Leone *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Genki Doto, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Councilman (ep10), Gower (ep9), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Ginei Morioka *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Ginei Morioka *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Sha Gojyo (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Kanetsugu Naoe *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Dentaku, Hiroaki Ishiyama *Sekirei (2010) - Kaoru Seo *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Kaoru Seo *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Sakai Tadatsugu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Shiho Kimizuki (Announced) *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Takeda, Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Yaiba (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Yaiba (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Mitsuhide Roen (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Akane Hoshi *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dandy *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Karam (ep6) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Zaveid (Announced) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Hamura *The Future Diary (2013) - Yomotsu Hirasaka (12th) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Ryner Lute, Alpha Stigma *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kazuichi Banjo, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Touji Ato *Toriko (2013) - Toriko *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Hachisuka Kotetsu (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Biker A (ep39), Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Felix Kingsfort *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Onlooker (ep5), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gija, White Dragon *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Celestino Cialdini (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Man, Royal Guard D, Subordinate, Townspeople 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Detective Mace Fuller *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Haydi *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Whis *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Whis *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Gaddes *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Williams *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Romano *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Brook *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Brook *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Brook *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Tatara 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Baldroy *Black Butler II (2012) - Baldroy *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Kaname Asahina (ep1) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Claus Warwick *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Haruki Honma *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Neil *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Romano, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Romano, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Romano *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Paul, Romano, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Yasuda (Announced) 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - John Brandon *Battleborn (2016) - Montana *Borderlands (2009) - Flynt *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Herbert Plottz, Professor Nakayama *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Bandit Technical, Firehawk Cultist, Jimbo Hodunk, Professor Nakayama *Duke Nukem: Forever (2011) - EDF Voices *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Lt. Bill Masterson *LocoCycle (2013) - Agents *Smite (2013) - Tyr *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Gordeau *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Whis *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Whis *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Whis *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Whis *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Cool *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Berkut *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Momotaro *Street Fighter V (2016) - Rashid *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Zaveid *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Zaveid *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Toval Randonneur Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (187) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (174) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2018. Category:American Voice Actors